Love Before Time
by Hanyan
Summary: Ambos herederos de los Asakura forman parte de una poderosa familia de samurais que raptan a Anna Kyouyama. Hao e Yoh empiezan a sentirse atraídos por ella, a pesar de ser una rehén en época de guerra. Ahora tienen su propia batalla. YOHXANNAXHAO
1. Las guerras

"_¿Escribiendo con una intención especial?_" -- **Hiroyuki Takei**

Pues este NO es mi primer fanfic.

Pero este en especial lo quise publicar. Ayer estaba viendo El último Samurai (la película) y me inspiré a hacer esto. Incluso hay partes que son parecidas, pues es que quería que tuviera esas impactantes escenas. La verdad no sé si les gustará, pero a mi en particular me encanta emprender este nuevo proyecto Y si, es un YohxAnnaxHao (Los amo a los tres, no puedo evitarlo!)

En el fic podrán ver cosas o características del Japón antiguo, y les explicaré a medida que la historia transcurra.

En fin, espero que les guste :3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"Love Before Time"**

_-by Hanyan_

Era una época muy difícil. Los samurais y familias tradicionales se negaban a adoptar formas y costumbres occidentales que el joven emperador proponía. Ahora la lucha era entre la tradición y lo extranjero.

La familia Kyouyama participaba activamente del lado del Emperador. Les parecía muy peligroso tener samurais en la región y debían ser eliminados. Dicha familia tenía conexiones con el Emperador, eran ricos y vivían cómodamente en Izumo.

Pero la joven Anna, hija de un aristocrático europeo y de una japonesa no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello. Intentó convencer a su familia, pero nada les haría cambiar de opinión. Se resignó, se dio cuenta de la verdad cuando asesinaron a su padre. Por ser mujer, no tenía permitido dar opinión alguna sobre el tema y participar en ello.

Hasta un buen día.

Anna le pidió a su primo, a quien trataba como un hermano mayor, que si podría acompañarlo a alguna batalla. Era peligroso y su primo, Ren, le negó su petición rotundamente. Su pequeña Anna no debía meterse en problemas, y en las batallas sólo luchaban hombres.

Al día siguiente estarían peleando en una provincia cercana. Los hombres de Ren, la mayor parte de los Kyouyama y hombres del Emperador japonés estaban preparados, con armas de fuego occidentales, e iban a luchar con unos hombres que sólo poseían una espada y todo su honor. Pero no lucharían con cualquier tipo de samurais.

Los Asakura eran una familia muy tradicional, apegada a su cultura y de una larga trayectoria. Era conocida por ser una de las mejores familias de samurais del país, aunque también eran los más crueles. Desde que el hijo mayor de los Asakura, junto con su hermano menor, tomó el poder de la familia, las luchas se intensificaron y las batallas eran continuas. Sorpresivamente, las espadas le ganaban a las armas de fuego.

Y Anna quería participar activamente en esto. Quería vengar la muerte de su parte en manos de los Asakura.

Alrededor de las 6am, Anna se vistió con un traje masculino y se escabulló entre los tantos pasillos de la mansión Kyouyama. En el patio trasero, estaban unos caballos listos para la guerra y tan despiertos y activos como la joven. Iba a montar en uno cuando la voz de su primo la asustó.

- Te dije que no vas a participar en esto.

Anna se dio la vuelta. Su primo Ren estaba sentado a las afueras de su habitación, meditando, y aún con los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba su prima.

- Esto ya es personal. Ellos mataron a mi padre y no se merecen la vida.-dijo Anna con una mirada de odio.

Era increíble. Recordaba como su prima, tan pequeña, estaba llena de inocencia. Jamás se imaginó que diría aquellas palabras.

Lo meditó por un momento, pero con una inusual calma, como si tuviera todo el día para pensar y meditar acerca del comportamiento que Anna había tomado desde que murió su tío.

- Puedes ir. Pero que los demás en esta casa no se enteren. Vas a quedarte a mi lado todo el tiempo y te mantendrás alejada de el sitio de batalla. Contigo irán 5 escoltas. Te advierto, esto es peligroso y las mujeres no deben participar en batallas. Pero yo sé que eres terca y de todas formas terminarás en esa batalla, aunque sea observándola de lejos. Tienes deseos de venganza, igual que yo, y eso no se duerme o acalla con facilidad. Además... tu no eres enteramente japonesa. Y las mujeres occidentales son algo diferentes, neh?

Anna sonrió. - Prometo no hacer nada y estar lejos de todo, Ren-san.

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron anunciando que la mañana comenzaba, mientras que Ren daba órdenes y organizaba a sus hombres, Anna se vestía y se preparaba. Ren tomó una de sus tantas armas de fuego, y se la entregó.

-Si vas a ir a una batalla, y aunque no participes en ella, el guerrero lleva consigo siempre un arma. - se la entregó. Era ligera como una pluma y hecha con finos detalles. No era muy larga, pero si perfecta para ella. - Ya lo sabes, mantente alejada de esto.

-Hai.

Ren y Anna salieron y montaron sus caballos. La familia Kyouyama aún no sabía que Anna iría a esa batalla. Ren ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que dijera a la familia que Anna había salido de paseo y que no regresaría sino hasta que el sol estuviera tocando las montañas al oeste.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Mi señor, estamos listos.

El joven se levantó y recogió su largo cabello. Observó a su hermano, que miraba el exterior a través de una de las puertas corredizas. El día iba a ser tranquilo. Exceptuando la batalla que tendrían.

- Hoy no es un día para mancharlo de sangre, no crees, Aniki?- dijo el hermano menor, que no le gustaba el hecho de que su hermano luchara a cada rato con ejércitos. Aunque siempre obtenía la victoria, no le parecía bien que mataran a personas.

- Je. Hoy es el día perfecto para pisotear de nuevo a esos traidores de nuestro pais. -El mayor se dirigió a la puerta y observó el majestuoso árbol que estaba plantado en el jardín del frente. - Se acerca el verano.

- Esto no traerá nada bueno, aniki. Sólo pérdidas humanas y...

- Gloria. - El mayor seguía mirando el árbol, como si jamás hubiera visto uno. - Cuando regrese, haremos una fiesta y celebraremos todos, junto con mis hombres. Si es que Chichihue no te manda a enseñar a los jóvenes.

- ... ahhh. - el menor suspiró son fastidio.- Son agradables, pero siempre me persiguen al final de la clase para jugar, y me canso muy rápido con ellos.

- Creo que te quieren, Yoh-san.

El menor sonrió con inocencia. - Si, son niños, después de todo.

El otro hermano se colocó su armadura de samurai y tomó su katana. -¿No quieres venir? . Eres muy bueno peleando, sobre todo con Harusame y todo lo que aprendiste con el maestro Amidamaru-sama.

- No. Tengo algo pendiente con un amigo en Hokkaido.

- ¿Qué hizo Horokeu-san esta vez?

Yoh sonrió. - Se metió en un gran lío con unos comerciantes y no tiene dinero para pagarles lo que consumió en una fiesta.

Se hizo un silencio, que se rompió luego por las risas de los hermanos.

-Bien, nos vemos al atardecer, Yoh.

-Hasta el atardecer, Hao-san.

Hao se fue con sus hombres y empezó a organizar su ejército de samurais. Todos se veían llenos de energía y listos para el combate. Sonrió. Volvería a ser una victoria que merecía ser celebrada. Y de nuevo, los Asakura serían considerados los más poderosos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ren llegó al Akai no Fukai, bosque donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla. Empezó a organizar a sus hombres y a prepararlos.

- ¡Primera división, estén preparados!

Todos los soldaros de la primera división formaron una franja y detrás de ellos estaban todo el ejército. Anna observaba alejada como Ren estaba delante de ellos, montado en su caballo y empezaba a dar nuevas órdenes.

- ¡Carguen!

Apenas la orden se dijo, los soldados cargaron sus armas. Después de ellos se hizo un incómodo silencio. Podían escuchar pasos de caballos y gritos particulares de los samurais acercándose. Ren frunció el ceño. Esta vez tendría que vencerlos.

A lo lejos, entre árboles, se vio. Una masa enorme de samurais a caballo y otros a pie estaban dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

- ¡Fuego!

Una increíble ráfaga de fuego fue dirigida directamente a los samurais. Unos cayeron muertos, pero la mayoría continuó su camino. Anna se asustó. No le gustaba esto, pero aún así se mantuvo a la espectativa. Pero con rapidez, los hombres del Asakura llegaron al lugar, y empezaron a atacarlos. Ren empezó a disparar y a ordenar que sus hombres dispararan a los samurais. Uno de ellos hirió por la espalda a Ren, y Anna, desesperada y preocupada por su primo se lanzó a buscarlo gritando su nombre, pero los sirvientes protectores de ella no se lo permitieron. Su señor les había dado la orden de que, sin importar lo que le pasara a él, no debían permitir que Anna entrara o participara en la pelea.

Ren tambaleó, pero siguió disparando y mató al samurai que lo había herido. Vio a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus hombres estaban muertos y otros habían huido. Había un grupo que se mantenía firme y batallaba ahora con los poderosos arqueros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El jefe de los Asakura avanzó con sus escoltas y observó la batalla. De nuevo ganarían ... pero... momento. ¿Más hombres? Observó a un lado que habían 5 hombres con caballos apartados de todo aquello. Estaba seguro que no eran de los suyos porque no tenían la insignia de los Asakura. Mandó a sus escoltas a atacarlos. No quería ningún hombre del Emperador y de los Kyouyama vivos.

Anna observaba la batalla mientras apretaba sus manos contra aquella arma, pero su angustia fue interrumpida cuando, cerca de ellos, estaban otro grupos de samurai. Los escoltas se ocuparon ahora de defender a la joven Kyouyama. Pero los samurais empezaron una dura batalla con cada uno de ellos.

Cayó el primero, siendo atravesado por una katana. Anna entró en pavor. Tomó su arma y, temblando, disparó a aquel samurai, el cual de inmediato cayó al suelo. Los demás soldados de los Asakura fueron directamente a atacar a la joven, pero los escoltas la protegieron. Varios cayeron del caballo y disparaban contra el enemigo, pero 3 más murieron. Anna se bajó del caballo y empezó a disparar, asustada, y uno de los hombres de Hao la atacó con su katana por el brazo. Kyouyama cayó al suelo, ensangrentada, y dándose cuenta de que no tenía más carga para su arma. Tomó una katana de los ya fallecidos samurais y empezó a pelear con torpeza, pero lista para atacar. Otro samurai le dio de nuevo, pero en su pierna. La joven cayó nuevamente.

El caballo del jefe Asakura se aproximó al lugar y vio que, sin fuerzas, la jovencita peleaba. Uno de sus hombres, notando que Anna estaba cansada, se acercó a ella y apuntó su espada contra su cuerpo. Anna lo miró desafiante, y el samurai bajó su espada hacia el cuerpo de la joven, pero antes de que terminara su cometido, el mayor de los Asakura dio una orden.

-Alto.

Fue directo, y con un tono de superioridad. El soldado se detuvo y se inclinó ante su jefe.

- Déjenla con vida. Nos servirá de algo. Gakkun, dile a los demás que se retiren. Esta batalla ya tuvo un resultado.

Y con esto, se marchó junto con sus propios escoltas. Los samurais que quedaron ahí ataron a la joven y la montaron en uno de los caballos que ahí quedaban. Otro grupo se marchó hacia donde la batalla de antes se había estado llevando a cabo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ren se volvió a montar en su caballo. Quedaban muy pocos de sus hombres y los samurais se empezaron a retirar por alguna extraña razón. Al joven no le gustó esto. Empezó a recorrer el sitio de la pelea y de repente recordó haber escuchado la voz de su prima cuando lo hirieron en el brazo. Miró hacia donde debía estar, junto con los escoltas, pero no encontró nada.

- ¿Anna...?

Ren cabalgó hacia el lugar, y sintió que su corazón era estrujado con tanta fuerza que creyó morir por unos instantes.

Sus escoltas estaban muertos, y algunos sin una parte de su cuerpo. Los caballos se habían marchado, pero ningún rastro de su prima. La llamó y empezó a buscar a los alrededores, pero no había señal de ella. Aún con sus hombres cansados y algunos heridos, ordenó emprender una búsqueda de ella, pero no obtuvo los resultados que esperaba. Obviamente Anna había sido secuestrada.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! - gritó Ren lleno de rabia, mientras golpeaba un árbol cercano al suyo. Ese maldito Asakura se había llevado a su preciada prima. Un detestable sentimiento de culpa se apoderó del él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abrió los ojos, y todavía seguía atada, pero esta vez sobre un caballo, y entre filas de samurais. Observó a un lado suyo y vio como le cortaban la cabeza a un samurai que había sido derrotado en la batalla, y que por verguenza, se castigó con la muerte. El acompañante, quien le cortó la cabeza, se inclinó ante el cuerpo y guardó la katana en su funda. Después no recordó más nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegó al pequeño y humilde pueblo y todos se inclinaron ante él. Victoriosos, y con un rehén, los samurais desfilaron ante los demás, encabezados por su jefe, el mayor de los Asakura, quien sonreía con maldad. Se abrieron paso entre los angostos caminos hasta llegar a la mansión de los Asakura, la cual era majestuosa, muy tradicional y bien cuidada, donde los hermanos habían pasado toda su vida.

Hao desmontó su caballo y fue recibido por sus sirvientes, quienes se encargaron de quitarle su katana y su armadura, y guiarlo a una deliciosa fuente de aguas termales. Se hundió en un mar de sensaciones exquisitas. Si, se sentía bastante feliz y satisfecho. Pero su paz fue interrumpida cuando escuchó pasos de un lado a otro y veía a través del papel de arroz de las puertas corredizas a sus sirvientes entrando a una habitación contigua, llevando consigo a alguien inconsciente. Supuso que era la rehén, así que salió del agua y se colocó su yukata.

Entró a la casa y los sirvientes se inclinaron ante él. Hao caminó hacia la habitación y vio que una de sus sirvientas cosía las heridas de la joven. Hao miró al suelo y vio la ropa de la jovencita. Empezó a inspeccionarla y encontró un pequeño librillo, que contenía escritos sobre la joven. Hao se levantó, y así como entró, se fue, dejando a la sirvienta confundida.

Camino a su habitación mientras hojeaba el pequeño libro, y supo que la joven se llamaba Anna Kyouyama. Tenía una buena caligrafía, sus kanjis eran casi perfectos y al parecer también manejaba el romanji, varios de sus escritos estaban en inglés.

Lo guardó en su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Su hermano ya debía estar llegando y quería celebrar a lo grande. Se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión y efectivamente, ahí venía Yoh con sus escoltas y con Horokeu-san. Sonrió y el menor también lo hizo.

Saludó a su hermano y al visitante mientras bajaban de los caballos y sonreían.

- Supongo que la fiesta ya comenzó. -dijo Yoh sonriendo ante la sonrisa de victoria de su hermano.

- No, aún no, estaba esperándote.

- Fiesta? AHH! Dónde! Kami¿por qué no me dijeron? - Horokeu empezó a mirar a todos lados, feliz porque comería de gratis.

Los tres se dirigieron a una amplia habitación, donde estaba dispuesta una mesa con la comida ya servida. Todos se sentaron y Hao mandó a llamar a algunos de sus mejores hombres para que celebraran con ellos. Pero Yoh se levantó de la mesa alegando que tenía que cambiarse de ropa.

El mayor siguió a Yoh hasta que se perdió de vista. Yoh caminó hasta su habitación, pero se dio cuenta de que en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes salía una sirvienta y una vela había sido encendida.

- ¡Yoh-sama! - dijo la sirvienta inclinándose ante él. - Me alegra que esté aquí.

- A mi también. - sonrió. - Dime, quien está ahí?

- Ah, Hao-sama trajo de su batalla a una rehén. Ya me encargué de curar sus heridas pero... al parecer está despierta. Esa mujer a pesar de sus heridas, sigue despierta, Yoh-sama.

Yoh entró en la habitación y sintió como unos fríos ojos negros lo observaban con odio. Dio la orden para que la sirvienta se fuera del lugar y corrió la puerta a sus espaldas. Yoh se sentó al lado del futon.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el Asakura. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, y sonrió con amabilidad. - ¿Los dioses te comieron la lengua?

Anna se incorporó y se quedó callada, desconfiando de la amabilidad del joven. Uno bastante parecido a él, que se suponía ser el jefe, había sido bastante duro. Lo miró a los ojos y no encontró más que una mirada llena de calidez.

- ...Anna.

- ¿Anna? Es un bonito nombre, pero raro. Yo soy Yoh y dime... ¿cómo están tus heridas? Ah, disculpa a mi hermano, es un poco duro, pero bueno.

Anna mantuvo silencio. El joven era bastante simpático y le transmitía tranquilidad. Pero el hermano era todo lo contrario. Iba a responder cuando la puerta se corrió de golpe. Hao miraba seriamente a su hermano y a la rehén.

- Yoh, Horokeu desea hablar contigo.

- ... Oh, Aa. Y con una sonrisa tranquila se despidió de la joven. Hao miró con seriedad a Anna y le dirigió una mirada fría.

- Kyouyama Anna ka?.

Anna se quedó callada. No le gustaba ese hombre, era muy duro y frío comparado con Yoh, pero se mantuvo seria.

-Será interesante conocer más de ti y usarte como carnada para que los Kyouyama vengan. Así los acabo a todos de una vez.

- A mi no me vas a usar.

Hao sonrió y sujetó el cuello de la joven, acercando su rostro al de ella. -En esta casa mando yo, y tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga mientras seas mi rehén.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación con aires de superioridad. Anna se molestó, pero no pudo darle más vueltas al asunto porque un agudo dolor se apoderó de su brazo.

No, no iba a permitir que alguien la usara como objeto y que lastimaran a su familia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Owari?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas:** Pues sí, no sé como se me ocurrió esto. Si pudieron notar, la relación entre Ren y Anna es muy estrecha. Son primos muy cercanos y se tienen bastante afecto. Ah, ya se lo que piensan las fans del RxA, a mi me gusta, pero no creo que haya mucho. Y esto es un YohxAnnaxHao si empezaron a notarlo en esta parte final.

Como estoy de vacaciones, tendré tiempo de actualizar bastante. Pero sólo lo haré si de verdad quieren que continúe con esto. Háganme feliz y envíenme un review TT! de verdad quiero saber si les gusta y que me ayuden a decidir si esta historia será un YXA o un HXA, porque amo de sobremanera a estas dos parejas. De verdad apreciaría mucho sus comentarios.

De todas formas, no dejaré esto abandonado y pues ando bien animada con esto .

Disculpen algún error, lo traté de hacer lo más perfecto que pude XD

Si tienes algún comentario, escríbeme a mi e-mail :3

Sayonara!


	2. Bajo dominios Asakura

"_A veces pienso que Yoh y Hao deberían quedarse con Anna. Si, sería un bonito matrimonio de un trío."_ – **Algún fan de Shaman King.**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me dieron muchos ánimos de continuar con esto, la verdad. De verdad les agradezco.

Esta vez, el capítulo me salió un poco más largo que el anterior, pero espero que no se cansen ni nada por el estilo. Gomen! No pude evitarlo!

Ahora sí, disfruten! Respuestas a los reviews al final.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"Love Before Time"**

_-by Hanyan_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche fue muy larga para Anna. No podía conciliar el sueño gracias a sus heridas, que de vez en cuando empezaban a doler, y sumado a eso, estaba preocupada. Se sentía débil, desprotegida y ella no era así. Estaba molesta consigo misma, ¿cómo había dejado que la secuestraran con tanta facilidad?. Tampoco podía distraerse con algo. Su diario seguramente había sido destruido o el mayor de los Asakura lo tenía.

Extrañaba su casa, sus comodidades, a sus amigos, a su familia, a su primo... jamás imaginó que estaría tan apegada a todo ello y que formara parte de su corazón.

Anna trató de dormir otra vez. Cerró sus tristes negros ojos, como si eso calmara todo su dolor y desesperación, deseando con toda su alma encontrar tranquilidad en sus sueños, donde ella estaría caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Kyouyama, mientras a lo lejos ve a su familia, con una sonrisa, y saludándola.

Pero no fue así, y el dolor de las heridas no la dejarían tener sueños tranquilos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En mitad de la noche, se empezaron a escuchar gemidos de dolor, que de vez en cuando se convertían en gritos.

El mayor de la familia abrió los ojos de golpe. Maldijo a la rehén y trató de dormir nuevamente, pero se escuchó otra vez un gemido de dolor. El Asakura, impaciente, se levantó de golpe, se colocó su yukata y tomó su katana, con una decisión en mente.

Caminó por los amplios pasillos, con rapidez, pero sigilosamente para no despertar a los demás habitantes de la mansión –si es que no estaba despiertos ya, a excepción de Horokeu, cuyos ronquidos competían con los gritos- y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los lamentos.

La puerta se corrió de golpe, mostrando a una Anna que apretaba su brazo, mientras que con sus ojos cerrados trataba de soportar el dolor, y sudaba. Estaba teniendo pesadillas, y unas muy desagradables.

Bien. Con un simple movimiento, ya se acabaría todo y punto. Ya estaba harto de ella. Si, eso haría. Justo como lo pensó, desenvainó la katana y la dirigió al cuerpo de la joven. La levantó en los aires.

Pero no pudo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. No sabía qué era lo que lo había detenido, así que su orgullo intentó formar una teoría. La necesitaba viva para atraer a los Kyouyama. Si, eso lo detuvo.

Bajó la espada y, sin dejar de observar a la joven, guardó la espada. Pero el sonido despertó a la Kyouyama, agitada ya y adolorida. Esta no le dirigió la palabra.

-Deja de gritar o los demás despertarán.

Se miraron fijamente, como tratando de desafiarse con una simple mirada, pero no duraron mucho. Hao salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoh aún seguía despierto por los gritos de la joven. Le preocupaba, la verdad. Jamás le gustó las tácticas sucias de su hermano para atraer a su enemigo, y esta vez quería asegurarse de que Hao no le hiciera nada a la joven. Iba a tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Todo gracias a su bondad.

O eso suponía.

Silencio de nuevo. Hacía unos minutos que había escuchado movimiento en la habitación de su hermano, y supuso que Hao había ido a la habitación de la rehén a hacerla callar, o a matarla. No, si lo hubiera hecho, ya hubiera despertado a los demás sirvientes para que sacaran el cuerpo.

No faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Yoh se levantó y corrió la puerta que daba al jardín. Sintió el aire fresco de la mañana y unas enormes ganas de irse a caminar por la villa.

Se colocó ropa sencilla y ató su cabello con una simple coleta. Luego de esto, salió sin hacer ruido, pero ya se imaginaba que Hao estaría despierto y molesto, por el incidente anterior.

Decidió esperar un rato hasta ver los primeros rayos del sol, así que fue directo al templo del pueblo. Aquel donde encontraría paz y rezaría porque esas guerras cesaran... pero su hermano quería más. Yoh suspiró y se sentó en el suelo del templo, frente a una estatua de un buda y empezó a realizar sus cantos tradicionales.

Las mañanas en Ikuno eran frescas, y se sentía bastante bien en días de verano salir temprano a realizar una caminata por el lugar, saludar a la gente y comer platos exquisitos cerca del río, donde una señora ofrecía comida casera con los peces del río. Yoh le gustaba pasar por ahí todas las mañanas y degustando no sólo la comida, sino la tranquilidad con la que ahí se vivía.

- ¿Y como está, Yoh-sama? Escuché que volvieron a vencer al ejército del Emperador.

-Si, mi hermano lo logró de nuevo – Yoh sonrió alegremente.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ambos. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando estaban tan pequeños y corrían de un lado al otro, también recuerdo sus lindos rostros y esas mejillas tan...

-Etto... –Yoh se avergonzó un poco, y esto la señora lo notó, por lo que sonrió y le sirvió al joven pescado crudo y arroz.

Iba a empezar a comer, pero le vino a la cabeza una idea.

-Takahashi-san – llamó el Asakura al la señora- ¿Podrías darme algo de comida para llevármela a casa?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyouyama abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Hasta eso le costaba hacer? Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se incorporaba. Había dormido más tranquilamente, aunque fueran un par de horas solamente. No tenía que agradecerle nada al joven que entró en su habitación: alguien que tuviera una katana en la mano haría dormir a cualquiera.

Ya el brazo no le dolía. Por lo menos algo bueno. Pudo escuchar que afuera había bastante actividad. Escuchó pasos de sirvientes que iban de un lado a otro, iba a levantarse cuando la puerta se corrió y en ella apareció la sirvienta que había tratado sus heridas.

-O-Ohayo, Kyouyama-san. – Vaya, el Asakura se dio a la tarea de regar su nombre por la mansión.- Al parecer la herida de su brazo está mejor, pero le hace falta más tiempo para curarse. Ah! La de la pierna se ve bastante bien. ¿Cree que pueda caminar?... Oh, d-discúlpeme, ¿hablo demasiado? – la sirvienta se detuvo al ver la expresión de Anna. La jovencita que la atendía tenía el cabello rosa y a veces parecía un manojo de nervios. Apenada, se inclinó ante Anna pidiéndole disculpas una y otra vez.

-Esta... bien. No te preocupes. Creo que si puedo caminar. – Kyouyama decidió no quedarse ahí acostada todo el día. Con dificultad, y sujetando el hombro de la sirvienta que le servía como apoyo, Anna pudo incorporarse. Un pequeño paso, otro paso, otro paso más...

-Oha...!

Anna no se va de bruces con sirvienta y todo si no fuera porque Yoh la sujetó a tiempo, incluyendo un paquete que traía en la mano, que estuvo apunto de caérsele.

Yoh rió – Veo que ya quieres salir de aquí.- Anna se separó de él y se apoyó en la peli-rosada. – Te traje algo de comer, si quieres ven al comedor. Err... ¿te ayudo? – preguntó preocupado.

-No.. estoy bien.

Atravesaron los largos pasillos de la mansión. Esta era la primera vez que Anna caminaba por ellos y se dio cuenta del tamaño impresionante que tenía. Había un montón de habitaciones, una al lado de otra y todas daban a un gran patio. Sin darse cuenta, Yoh y ella habían llegado a un pequeño comedor que contenía solamente una mesa de madera baja y una bonita vista a dicho jardín.

-Este es el comedor donde mi hermano y yo desayunamos todas las mañanas. Considera esto una especie de honor para ti, porque se supone que las mujeres no deberían estar aquí. Es más, si mi hermano lo llega a saber, me mataría! – Yoh sonrió nervioso. Anna lo miró curiosa, ¿siempre estaba sonriendo? Por lo menos ya habían dos personas que no la trataban mal. Se sentó, y al frente suyo se sentó Yoh y abrió el paquete.

Habían unos platillos que se veían bastante exquisitos. Anna tenía un hambre atroz, pero estaba apenada.

-Puedes comerlo, no hay problema. Lo único que podría pasar es que lo vas a encontrar tan sabroso que me pedirás más –dijo Asakura mientras pelaba una fruta.

-T-tu... ¿ya desayunaste?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Si, fui temprano. Raro en mi.

Anna tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer, pero se detuvo al ver que Yoh la observaba.

-¿Sucede algo? – de alguna forma, Kyouyama se sentía incómoda con la mirada del joven.

-No, nada.

-...Ne, ¿por qué... tu me tratas diferente?

Yoh dejó de comer la fruta, y esta vez miró fijamente a la joven, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. – Soy así con todos, no puedo evitarlo.

-Si, y tampoco puedes evitar traer a _nuestro_ comedor a un rehén, ¿estoy en lo correcto, Yoh?

Hao apareció en la entrada del comedor. De inmediato, la sirvienta se inclinó e Yoh hizo una leve inclinación. –No sabía que estabas aquí, aniki.

-No he desayunado aún. Tenía unos asuntos pendientes. Pero no creo que pueda desayunar tranquilamente con un rehén aquí. – Hao estaba obviamente molesto. ¡Cómo detestaba esa amabilidad de su hermano! Esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a llevar a un rehén al comedor... ¡y lo peor es que era una mujer!

Anna estaba notablemente molesta, y esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Yoh. – Vamos, aniki. Ven a desayunar con nosotros.

-No desayuno con mi enemigo, menos con una mujer.

Hao e Yoh intercambiaron miradas. Desde que nacieron, Hao fue muy apegado a las tradiciones japonesas, y si, eso incluía el rechazo a una mujer. Siempre fue orgulloso y no le gustaba estar rodeado de mucha gente, solo de su hermano. Para el resultaba incómodo desayunar con un enemigo, mujer y de paso le molestaba el hecho de que a Yoh se le hubiera ocurrido la gran idea de hacerla desayunar en su comedor. Pero Hao también tenía su punto débil. Yoh lo miraba de forma suplicante, como incitándolo a hacer la acción buena del día.

Hao suspiró.

-Tamao, tráeme el desayuno.

Yoh sonrió, mientras observaba que su hermano se sentaba en el lado más alejado de él y de Anna. El mayor cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos. No quería ver la mirada victoriosa de su hermano menor. Y mucho menos a Kyouyama.

El desayuno transcurrió con cierto aire de tensión. Anna se sentía sumamente incómoda con la presencia de Hao en el comedor, así que terminó rápido su comida. Hao también había terminado, y mandó a llamar a uno de los guardias, a quien le mandó a llevarse a Anna a su habitación. A la fuerza, el guardia se llevó a Anna, quien se separó del guardia y caminó con dificultad hacia su habitación, muy molesta. Otra orden fue dada a Tamao, que era llevarse los platos de la comida. Con esto, Hao e Yoh quedaron a solas.

-Yoh, sinceramente, odio tu bondad.

-Llevas 19 años diciéndome lo mismo, aniki. – Yoh se sentó cerca de su hermano para hablar.

-No quiero que te le acercas. Aunque sea mujer, pertenece a la familia Kyouyama, nuestro enemigos. No debemos confiar en ella. – El mayor hablaba con seriedad esta vez.

-Hao-san- cuando Yoh lo llamaba así, quería decir que estaban hablando de algo serio. Yoh le tenía un gran respeto a su hermano, pero...- No esta bien que uses a la gente. Ella es joven, y su familia debe estar preocupada. Trato de hacerla sentir cómoda, porque debe extrañar su hogar.

-Ella es una Kyouyama, ella forma parte de una familia que está de parte de el Emperador, de nuestro Emperador, que ha sido influenciado por los occidentales.-esta vez, Hao hablaba en voz más alta.-Te ordeno que no te le acerques.

Hao pocas veces le ordenaba cosas a Yoh, pero estaba en su derecho. Él debía respetar a su hermano mayor, aquel que le había enseñado tantas cosas y que había cuidado de él.

– No puedo evitarlo, aniki. Por lo menos intenta conocerla, ese es tu objetivo, ¿no? ¿Qué harías tu si estuvieras en su lugar?

-Ya me hubiera suicidado. Habría perdido mi honor.-dijo Hao mientras sujetaba su katana.

-Aniki... esa no es la costumbre de una familia occidental.–Yoh pensó algo rápido para convencer a su hermano- Si tu quieres saber más de su familia, adelante. Si la sigues tratando mal, ella no dirá nada. Yo también estoy interesado, así que déjame hablar con ella. A lo mejor consigo información valiosa.-Yoh había dado en el blanco. Claro, él no usaría a Anna para dicho propósito, pero con eso le bastaba para hablar con ella.

-...Está bien. Pero no te confíes mucho, Yoh.

El mayor de los Asakura se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación y dirigiéndose a el jardín. –Vas a llegar tarde a entrenar a los niños.

Yoh se levantó de golpe. –Kami! ¡No de nuevo!- Yoh se fue corriendo con pequeñas cascaditas en sus ojos.

Hao sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Dile a Tamao que traiga a la habitación de nuestros ancestros a la rehén. Acompáñalas durante el camino.

-Si, mi señor.- el sirviente se inclinó y se dirigió rápidamente a su destino.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación bastante alejada del comedor, Anna se terminaba de cambiar de ropa por unas que Tamao le había traído. No era un kimono elegante, pero por lo menos se sentía fresca, ya que el calor comenzaba a inundar las regiones del sur.

Iba a preguntarle a Tamao algo sobre los hermanos Asakura, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El mayor de los Asakura estaba sentado en el centro de la sala, y con una expresión tranquila, leía el diario de Kyouyama. Le parecía tan interesante la vida tan occidental de la joven, que la mandó a llamar para saber más de ella. Lograría sacarle información sobre los ejército de los Kyouyama y seguramente, terminaría encontrando algún punto débil.

Se escucharon ruidos a las afueras de la habitación, y la puerta se corrió. Anna se veía bastante de mal humor. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era tener que verle la cara tan arrogante de la persona que la secuestró. Aún así, mantuvo su mirada fría y su expresión seria.

Asakura dio una señal y Tamao junto con el sirviente se retiraron, cerrando la puerta. La habitación se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Anna empezó a hablar, dándose cuenta de que Hao tenía su diario y lo leía con mucho interés.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a...!

-Muy interesante tu vida. La verdad me gustaría saber más, por eso te traje aquí. –Hao la interrumpió con tanta naturalidad que parecía como si él hubiera sido el que comenzó la conversación. –Mi hermano me dijo que fuera amable contigo, pero eso no sucederá... Quizás pueda practicar mi inglés contigo, sería lo mejor. –Esta vez, Hao le habló en dicho idioma.

-¿Me mantienes viva para practicar el inglés y para usarme a tu gusto?-la joven estaba harta de él y de su trato tan cruel y le preguntó eso con un tono bastante alto.-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Hao se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la joven. –Conocer a mi enemigo. –respondió.

-Ya vi que le hacen a sus enemigos aquí.

-Acaso... ¿los guerreros del país de donde proviene tu padre no matan?-preguntó el muchacho mientras caminaba por la sala. Anna le dirigió una mirada fría.

-No le cortan la cabeza a hombres ya derrota...—

-Un samurai no puede soportar la vergüenza de la derrota. Es un honor cortarle la cabeza.- De nuevo, Asakura interrumpió a la joven en un tono más alto que el de ella.-Es notorio que vienes de una familia occidental. No estás tan acostumbrada a nuestras tradiciones.. ¿cuánto apuesto que usabas trajes occidentales y paseabas con ellos en hermosos parques, mientras gente se moría de hambre, y tu jugabas con muñecas, eras consentida y mimada?

-No es cierto. Tú no me conoces. - Kyouyama apretó los puños, llegando al extremo de lastimarse. – Además... ¡Ustedes mataron a mi padre, por esas tradiciones asquerosas!

Lo que vino no se lo esperaba, pero aún así ni se inmutó. Hao había sacado su katana y la dirigió directamente a unos cuántos milímetros del cuello de la rubia. Era obvio que la estaba probando, así que Anna no cayó en pánico. No lo permitiría y mucho menos ante él. El muchacho sonrió al observar que Kyouyama no se movió ni un centímetro. –Algo que un japonés odia es que insulten y pisoteen sus tradiciones.-Hao levantó su katana y la colocó nuevamente en su funda. Caminó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi! ¡Déjame libre!- Anna se acercó al muchacho y vio como éste se daba la vuelta para encararla.

-Si quieres seguir viva, déjame enseñarte algo. La mujer no puede gritarle a un hombre, y mucho menos dirigirse a él de la manera poco educada que lo has hecho conmigo. –Anna iba a contestarle-Te perdono la vida por atreverte a dirigirte a mi así, pero la próxima vez, me aseguraré de que la katana te corte completamente el cuello. –dijo Asakura seriamente.-Disfruté mucho esta conversación.

-No me das miedo con eso.-Anna lo miró desafiante, pero Hao se dio la vuelta.-No me has respondido, ¿qué quieres de mi?

-Espero que hayas disfrutado la conversación tanto como yo.

El Asakura corrió la puerta, dándole de nuevo la espalda a la joven. Uno de los guardias la tomó por el brazo y se la llevó de nuevo a su habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoh estaba un poco cansado, pero feliz y satisfecho porque sus pequeños aprendices estaban avanzando y aprendían a manejar la katana mejor. No faltó que al final de la clase, el menor de los Asakura empezara a ser perseguido por sus alumnos, para luego caer al suelo, con ellos, entre risas.

Esperó un rato a que todos hubieran llegado a sus casas y se marchó a la suya. Fue recibido por un Horokeu que se veía bastante radiante.

-¿Qué sucedió, Horo-san? –preguntó Yoh sonriendo

-Hoy estuve todo el día en aguas termales y... ¡Kami! ¡Conocí a unas mujeres maravillosas! ¡Son unas diosas! Creo que debería invitarte a ti y a Hao-san un día de éstos... Bueno, la cena ya va a estar lista! –Horo estaba bastante radiante.

-M-matte!... etto.. tengo que cambiarme y hablar con alguien. Voy dentro de un rato. –Con esto, Yoh se dirigió a su habitación.

La habitación del menor de los Asakura era del mismo tamaño que la de su hermano. Claro, era amplia y estaba todo ordenado. Se dirigió a su armario y se colocó una yukata, para luego dirigirse a las aguas termales. Disfruto de su baño y con ayuda de sus sirvientes, se colocó un traje más decente para la cena. Cuando volvió a entrar a la mansión, le dijo a sus sirvientes que bajaría pronto a la cena.

El menor caminó hacia la habitación más alejada de la casa.

-Ya se vuelve costumbre hablar antes de las cenas.

Yoh parpadeó dos veces seguidas, y luego sonrió con inocencia.- Además de las mañanas, estoy en casa en la hora de la cena.-Yoh se sentó al lado de su futón para apreciar mejor a la rubia.

Anna aún estaba afectada por su conversación con Hao en la mañana, y se sentía incómoda. Yoh lo notó y preguntó sólo por curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hizo mi hermano?

-...Nada. Sólo tuvimos una pequeña plática. Es todo. –la jovencita desvió la mirada. Se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Apenas comenzaba el verano... y faltaba mucho. No le gustaba sentirse incómoda, triste y desesperada, pero lo estaba. Yoh trató de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

- ¿Deseas algo? ¿Alguna ayuda?

Anna aún no tenía mucha confianza en las personas que estaban en esa mansión. Sólo se sentía tranquila con Tamao, con quien hablaba de vez en cuando y con .. Yoh. Fue la única persona que la recibió con una sonrisa, y esa sonrisa le hizo recordad a alguien muy importante para ella: su padre. Él siempre tenía una sonrisa tranquila, que le transmitía calor, y era la única persona que la hacía sonreír. Pero todo cambió cuando el fue asesinado y jamás volvió a ver esa linda sonrisa. Anna cerró su corazón y no volvió a recordad nada de eso hasta ahora. Al ver la sonrisa de Yoh, no pudo evitar sentirse tranquila, feliz. -No... Bueno, si. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Kyouyama se sintió un poco más cómoda, pero preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba y porqué _de repente_ se volvía tan.. abierta.– ¿Por qué no estás aquí durante el día? Tu hermano lo está, o por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo.

-Boku? Verás... entrenó a los chicos de esta aldea para que se conviertan en samurais. Siempre lo hemos hecho así en mi familia.

- ¿Y por qué no participas en las guerras?

-No... no me gustan. Desde pequeño no me gustaba la idea de las guerras, pero mi hermano en cambio si y he tenido que apoyarlo aunque no quiera.

-Yo también soy así. Mi primo... también gusta de las guerras. A mi no me gustaban, pero cuando mi padre...

Anna sintió como su voz se quebró, e Yoh, notando esto, la observó fijamente. Sus cabellos rubios y brillantes cubrían su triste rostro. Apenas era una jovencita de 16 o 17 años que extrañaba a su padre y que estaba muy apegada a él. Así como los hermanos Asakura estaban apegados a su madre, quién falleció por culpa de guerrillas.

-Fuimos nosotros, deshou? –Yoh bajó su mirada. –Nosotros... matamos a tu padre.. ¿no es así?

-No exactamente ustedes.. fueron unos samuráis, pero no eran de los Asakura. Aún así...

-Sientes odio hacia nosotros. Es inevitable, yo también sentiría lo mismo.-Cuando el Asakura terminó la frase, el silencio reinó la habitación. - ¿Cómo sabes que yo no soy mala persona?

-Personas como tú, y como mi padre, me dan confianza. No sé porqué.-Anna lo miró, e Yoh sonrió.

-Si.. aniki suele decirme lo mismo. Me gusta sonreír, me gusta ser feliz y que los demás sean felices. Por eso... quería transmitirte seguridad desde el primer día.- la sonrisa de Yoh aumentó al ver a Anna.-Porque, además, tu también me recuerdas a una persona que conocí hace mucho. Pero bueno, no vengo a hablar de ello. Le diré a Tamao que te traiga la cena.

Yoh se levantó y antes de irse, le dirigió unas palabras a la rubia. –Prometo que no te harán nada. Sólo... no hagas que mi hermano pierda la cordura. Ne?

Anna, inconscientemente, asintió. –Hai.

-Trata de dormir bien, le diré a Tamao también que te de un té que te hará dormir bien. Esas pesadillas no deben ser agradables.

Anna se ruborizó un poco, avergonzada. –Arigatou.

- Te veré mañana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La cena no había empezado cuando él llegó. Hao y Horo estaban hablando animadamente sobre las mujeres en Hokkaido.

-Y entonces cuando la vi le dije "¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi yukata!" y pues ella la tomó diciendo "Ven y búscala". ¡Wow! ¿Cómo la iba a buscar estando desnudo dentro de unas aguas termales?

-Horo, ¿cómo fuiste tan tonto como para dejar que te engañara? –preguntó Hao entre risas- Oh, Yoh, que bueno que estás aquí. Te estás perdiendo unas buenas historias de Horokeu...

-¡Ja! ¡Las mejores qué podrías escuchar! Contaría más, pero... ¡necesito comer! –Horo se dio la vuelta llamando a una de las sirvientas. Mientras tanto, Hao aún reía y a su lado se sentó su hermano menor, con expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede, hermanito?

-Muchas preocupaciones

- ¿Tú? ¿Preocupaciones? Yoh y preocupaciones no encajan en la misma frase.

Yoh rió un poco con el comentario de su hermano. –Aniki... lo más seguro es que vengan a buscar a Kyouyama, ¿no crees?

Hao bebió un sorbo de su taza de té. –Si, vendrán.

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó el menor.

-Les diré que la liberaré dentro de unos meses. Claro está que ellos se molestarán e intentarán atacarnos, pero le volveremos a ganar...-

Se empezó a escuchar ajetreo a las afueras. Hao se levantó, seguido de Yoh, y ambos observaron que varios de sus guardias se acercaron a ellos, inclinándose.

-Mi...señor...los... Kyou... yama.. están aquí.

-No.. están todos pero... vino el jefe y varios... soldados.

Los hermanos se miraron. Hao e Yoh no se imaginaron que llegarían tan pronto.

Hao tomó su katana y le dio una a su hermano. –Yoh –dijo- deberías ser adivinador.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada con sus caballos. Parte del ejército de los Asakura estaba en guardia, detrás de los hermanos y guardaron silencio. De repente, se empezaron a escuchar pasos de otros caballos a lo lejos, y que se acercaban.

Ahí estaban. Ren y unos cuántos soldados había venido. No tenían la intención de pelear, sólo de conversar, algo de los hermanos Asakura se dieron cuenta de inmediato.

Separados por unos cuantos metros, Ren intercambió miradas con los hermanos. Hao sonreía con malicia e Yoh estaba extrañamente serio. – Vengo a buscar a Anna Kyouyama. –dijo Ren, al grano.

-¿Kyouyama Anna? A ver... ¡Sou da! –Hao disfrutaba burlarse en la cara de Ren – Pues regresa en primavera y la verás.

-¿¡CÓMO? –el muchacho estaba desesperado por su prima. -¿No podemos hacer un intercambio? Yo me entrego. –la reacción de la pequeña tropa de los Kyouyama fue inmediata. Trataron de hablar, de convencer a su señor, pero él los mandó a callar.

¿Tanta era su desesperación?. Esa pregunta se la formulaban los Asakura. El mayor lo pensó. Tener a ese tipo de rehén le traería ventajas, pero sabía que ella era su punto débil y Hao podría jugar con eso y divertirse.

-No. Regresa en primavera.

Los Asakura se dieron la vuelta, pero Ren, enfurecido, desenvainó su espada y la dirigió contra la cabeza del mayor, pero fue detenido por otra espada.

-No te atrevas.

Yoh sostenía a Harusame con fuerza, evitando que su hermano hubiese sido asesinado. Por su parte, Hao estaba tranquilo y miraba hacia el horizonte.

-Ya escuchaste. En primavera.

Ren se retiró. –Vendré por ella antes. Los voy a derrotar, malditos Asakura. ¡Nos vamos! – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y de nuevo se iba a la capital, con sus manos vacías y con el corazón oprimido.

Y Anna, a lo lejos, sin posibilidad de hacer nada, vio la escena.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ante la mirada de preocupación de Tamao y otra mirada de seriedad de un guardia que no le permitía salir del lugar donde estaba.

No, no iba a llorar. No más. Iba a buscar la manera de irse de ahí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Owari**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas:** Ikuno es una región de Japón cercana a Tokio. Ahí decidí localizar el ejército y la mansión de los Asakura, porque además es un lugar muy, muy bonito.

Ah, y por si las _dudas_...

**_Katana_:** espada. Aquellas que los samuráis usan, que son iguales a Harusame.

**_Matte:_** espera!

**_Etto_**: "esto...", "bueno..."

**_Boku:_** yo

**_Deshou:_** ¿verdad?

Y otro detalle... la actitud de Hao con respecto a las mujeres es como la de un japonés de esa época: no podían comer en el mismo sitio que él, no pueden dirigirse a él en voz alta, etc, etc. Si, mucho machismo. Anna, al tener un padre occidental, no aprendió muchos de esos detalles y si, Anna es muy occidental.

Disculpa tantas palabras en japonés, pero no puedo evitarlo!

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron ganas de continuar.

**Yukari:** Pues aquí está el otro capítulo! Ojalá no te decepciones, son 13 páginas en word ; A mi también me encanta los triángulos! Sobre todo este, porque no importa con quién esté Anna, ambas parejas me encantan enormemente. Y si, van a haber conflictos, pero eso será cuando los hermanos empiecen a sentir algo por la rubia :) – Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review! Si, quise hacer algo diferente a lo que se ve por aquí habitualmente.

**-Kamimura-:** Te lo daré x) No te preocupes n-n! Gracias por tu review!

**Priss:** No sé que decir. Me siento TAN halagada y feliz con tu review que ni sé que escribirte, Dios. Jeje. No pienso abandonar esto, porque yo también sé lo que se siente cuando alguien no termina un fic. ¡Es realmente frustrante! Y si, _debo_ profundizar ese triángulo. Hay muchas cosas que empezarán a pasar entre ellos y Anna y los lectores no sabrán con quién se quedará el final. Y, créeme, ¡yo tampoco lo sé! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Ale:** Bueno, te prometo continuar! No me hagas nada! XD Jeje, y eso de maestra de la escritura... Dios, me dio de todo cuando lo leí. No soy tanto, hay gente que escribe mejor que yo, pero me halagaste mucho!! Aquí otro capítulo para ti. Espero no decepcionarte.

**LOVE HAO: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Yoh también me parece adorable, y el carácter de Hao en este fic... bueno, era lo que me imaginaba si Hao hubiera tenido una vida como samurai XD Ya con imaginarme a los hermanos con espadas y vestidos de samurai, me da algo... jeje, gracias!

**Minamo:** sisaa! XDDDD gracias por tu review ;; :se arrodilla ante ella: y también me vino a la mente esa palabrita que escribiste en el review XDDD gracias!

También quiero agradecer a **Zria** por sus e-mails :3 muchas gracias! Me caes muy bien, eres una personita muy, muy simpática! (sii, ya te tomé cariño XD)

Si tienes algún comentario, escríbeme a f a n g i r l i s h – A T - g m a i l . c o m (obviamente, quítale los espacios)

Saludos y hasta la próxima entrega!


End file.
